Twisted Fate
by LastWolfofHeart
Summary: Kaoru and Kenshin meet at school when all of a sudden they are thrown back in time along with the rest of the Kenshin-gumi. Kenshin-gumi meet kenshin-gumi. 122
1. The New Kid

disclaimer-Sadly, I do not own the RK gang.

The New Kid

'Every once in a while I remember those events that occurred that dreary day when death over took all the ones I once loved. I still can't sleep at night for the fear of having to face them all again. So I sit... I sit and remember them my final hours growing nearer.'  
  
An unyielding stature of a man appeared, standing in the dark alley listening, waiting for something that didn't seem to exist in the dark, secluded alleyway, separated from the rest of Kyoto.  
  
Suddenly as if on prompt numerous men filled the alleyway. Each dressed in black and each wearing sun glasses even though it was pitch black. The man standing on the other side of the alley crouched into a fighting stance and put his hand over the handle of his katana. He stared at the men sizing them up for an attack.  
  
"Pathetic." was all the man said suddenly springing from his position attacking the men. The men started to pull out there handguns to fire upon the man with gold glowing eyes, but before any could even fire there guns the man had taken out half the black clothed men.  
  
The last of the men started to fire. The golden eyed man easily dodged the bullets and swiftly took out the remainder of the men. As the last of the men fell the golden eyed man turned and walked away leaving nothing but death in his wake.  
  
"Twelve bodies were found in an alleyway in West Jinjuko Sunday at 10 pm. The victims where believed to have been killed by same person who had been responsible for the Kyoto Massacre a few years back..." Misoa read aloud to Karou as they walked down the road to there school.  
  
"If any one has any information about who this modern day 'Hitokiri Battousi' is then please contact the police..." the slightly taller girl sighed "So they are recognizing him as the Hitokiri Battousi now. What a shame those idiots didn't realize that sooner. They wouldn't have lost there men. What a shame."  
  
"Anyways Karou where is Aoshi this morning, I figured he and Sano would plan a man hunt or something for this dude." Misoa asked.  
  
"I have no idea. That's probably exactly what they are doing." Karou said knowing that her brother probably thought it was his responsibility to find this Battousi since he was the leader of the Owniwabain Group. Ever since there parents were killed from a mysterious fire he had started training. Karou had no idea where her elder brother had gone. He wasn't any where in sight when she woke up that morning.  
  
Karou arrived at her first class and took her seat at the back of the class room waiting for class to start. The ell rang and the teacher entered. The class leader stood and spoke "Stand, bow, sit!" and returned to her seat. The teacher announced "Class, we have a new student joining us today," a boy with bright red hair strolled into the classroom with bluish-green eyes and a scar going straight down his check on one side. He wore the normal black uniform but he surprisingly made the outfit work, Karou thought to herself. "This is Kenshin Himura, he moved here from Tokyo. Kenshin you may take sit beside Shinamore-san, Shinamore-san please raise your hand.  
  
Kenshin looked at the girl and walked towards her. He took the empty sit beside her and thought to himself 'Shinamore?! The leaders of the Owniwabain Group!?  
  
"Shinamore-san you will be Himura-san's guide around the school for now so I suggest you get to know each other a little better after class. So Class lets begin.  
  
Karou couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong with the new kid but didn't really care because she in some what of a trance from getting to be guide to one of the cutest guys she's ever seen, since it was usually the class leaders job to show the new kids around and god only knows that slut Tomoe would have her hands all over this guy.  
  
As soon as she thought of it she instantly looked up at Tomoe who threw her a dirty look. Karou just smiled sweetly and waved at her. Tomoe squinted at her as she turned and looked up at the board.  
  
Karou thought to herself 'This should be interesting,' and began taking notes.


	2. Meetings

  
  
'The question that I ask myself most often is, can you Love the person that you hate more than anything or anyone in the whole world?'   
  
The bell sounded signaling the end of the first round of classes. It was know time for lunch. Kenshin stood and turned to Karou who stood gathering her supplies. "Himura-san would you like me to show you were the Lunch room is?"  
  
"It's Kenshin, just Kenshin and that would be great. And on the way could you show me where my next class is?"  
  
"Sure, no problem, what is your next class?"  
  
"I signed up for Kendo, when I registered; they put it as my 5th period class."  
  
"Really, Wow you usually have to have go threw a test and you have to be pretty good to get in. My brother and I are in it. Lucky for you we have the same 5th period class."  
  
"You fight? You don't seem the type." Kenshin Said with a smile on his face.  
  
Karou blushed slightly and said "It might be hard to believe but I come from a long line of ninjas." Karou looked up and saw Kenshin grinning at her. "What?"  
  
Kenshin smiled and said "Do you know what you remind me of?" Karou looked at him and said, "What?"  
  
"A Tanuki, That's what." Karou was blushing so fiercely that her cheeks were practically on fire. Kenshin smiled and said "Do mind if I call you that?" Karou looked at him and smiled, only one person had ever referred to her as a Tanuki.  
  
It was her late father, and instead of feeling sad or angry she felt happy. She turned and replied "Not at all." Blushing a lot less, she started talking with Kenshin and walked straight into Aoshi.CLASH  
  
Karou Collided with her sibling and tripped backwards suddenly feeling a warm grip catch her instead of her hitting the floor. Aoshi, surprised as she was, not to mention a little confused at this guy suddenly holding his sister looked from Karou to Kenshin and said, "Sorry Karou I was in a hurry..." Aoshi was still staring at Kenshin because without realizing it he was still holding on to Karou who was starting to blush.  
  
"That's fine Aoshi, I wasn't paying attention ether." Seeing that Aoshi was staring at Kenshin she said,"Oh... this is Kenshin H..."  
  
"I know who he is Karou-chan." Aoshi replied giving Kenshin a dark glare.  
  
"We better get to lunch before we have to go to any other classes." Kenshin said still staring at Aoshi in a dead lock daring him to keep on talking.  
  
Kaoru completely confused just said,"Sure." and looked at her brother and only got a worried glance her way. Kenshin who turned to walk away when he saw Sano and Megumi approaching turned and smiled and said "Coming Tanuki?"  
  
Aoshi suddenly had the urge to punch Kenshin in the gut but swallowed it because Sano put his hand on his shoulder. Karou who was really confused by all off this just turned glancing over her shoulder one last tome, seeing him look like he was going to ripe someone's throat turned and looked at Kenshin and said "What made you think of me as a raccoon?"  
  
Kenshin just smiled not only at Karou's Question but also that he had found a weakness in Aoshi. His sister, Karou. 

next chapter is coming soon sorry for them being so short but it lets me get them done faster and posted sooner: )


	3. Frenzy

Disclaimer- I do not own RK, Thank you  
  
'The pain I suffer is nothing compared to the pain I have caused.'  
  
It was a dark and dreary day as the sun set in Tokyo. The night sky was covered in a thick layer of clouds completely blocking out the moon.  
  
Solemnly walking down the street was a boy with a cold and harsh golden stare. The boy walked in front of a mansion and jumped the front gate in a single bound.  
  
He didn't walk towards the mansion but instead walked towards a small dojo on the left of the house. Two single figures where inside. The golden eyed man walked into the dojo.  
  
He walked in and said to the figures before him "Lord Shinamore? I am here to take your life." Shinamore smiled at this "Prepare yourself!!!" and the golden eyed boy took of with amazing speed and attacked the two figures before him.  
  
Inside the mansion slept the one person the golden eyed boy thought he would never have to worry about the one person that would never be able to defeat him.  
  
The person he would use to bring down the Owniwabain group for good. But the same person he thought he wouldn't have any trouble with, will be the one to give him the greatest fight of his life.  
  
Kenshin and Karou sat under an oak tree and talked for about a half an hour after school was over. Karou was still mildly confused over what happened with Kenshin and Aoshi.  
  
"Karou?" Kenshin asked. "What?" "Since I'm new to the school and don't know many people, would like to go to the dance with me tomorrow?"  
  
Karou gulped many people had asked her to the dance but she turned them all down because she didn't like any of them, In fact Karou didn't like many people but she did like Kenshin so she turned to him and simply nodded because ready to jump him and strangle him with affection.  
  
The nod was all Kenshin needed because all her happiness reflected in her eyes. All of a sudden Kenshin's cell phone rang and he flipped it open and listened. He stood up and flipped it closed. He turned to Karou looking a bit disappointed.  
  
"Karou I have to go but can you meet me tonight at the Hiten Shrine at say 11:oo tonight? Kenshin asked.  
  
"Sure no problem..." Karou replied.  
  
"Great." Kenshin said turning to leave.  
  
"Bye..." Karou said. Karou leaned against the tree 'Why as Aoshi so bothered about Kenshin? And why didn't he come to 6th period? I better go find him.' Karou stood up and began to walk home when she heard a scream from the alley way Karou dropped her bag and ran towards the scream. She turned the coroner to an alleyway and saw some thugs had two girls cornered.

The thugs who hadn't seen Karou yet said, "Come on baby don't you want to play." Karou clenched her fists. One of the thugs turned and saw Karou, "Hey baby how bout you?" Karou smiled, "Bring it but chin!" The thug threw himself foreward at karou with a punch. Karou dodged it and came around with a flying kick landing it square in his face knocking him flat on the ground.

The others lunged at her and she dodged knocking them out as they came at her.

One manged to get behind her and grab her, "You really think you can hold me?" Karou jumped doing a back flip landing behind him knocking him over with a low kick. Karou suddenly felt numb falling to her knees as everything around her went black she saw a figure approaching "Ke..." as she fell to the ground out cold.

-Ive been asked what the ' bla bla' things at the beginging re and there quotes that will insome point tie in with the story (happy 4th I will have the next chapter posted very soon)


	4. Lost in Time

Lost in Time  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own RK (sniff)  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes to find herself alone in the dark alleyway. She groaned and sat up ,"What the hell happened?" Kaoru said holding her head trying to recall the incidents that had past. Kaoru stood and stretched when she suddenly remembered , ' That's right where's Kenshin I could have sworn I saw him before I passed out.'  
  
Kaoru walked out of the alleyway to find a completely pitch black street, ' Why aren't the street lamps on?' Kaoru looked around at her surroundings ,'Wait where are the lamps?' Kaoru was beginning to get nervous as she looked around for any thing that looked for miler to her. Kaoru was on the verge of panic when she saw a shadowy form appear. Kaoru squinted her eyes to try and make the figure out.  
  
"Ken...shin? Kaoru asked as the form neared. No answer Kaoru swallowed hard and took a step back and out of the shadow' stepped a tall burley man with spiked hair. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief, "Sano it's just you. I wish you would have said something before scaring me out of my wits!" Sano stopped and looked at her.  
  
Kaoru looked at him as he examined her looking at her like she was completely nuts. Kaoru was getting annoyed ,"Sano will you stop that ! It's damn annoying!" Sano looked up ,"Oi, missy are you feeling all right I mean, what are wearing?" It was Kaoru's turn to look at Sano like he was crazy, Kaoru sighed, "If this a joke then its not very funny Sano its not very funny at all, I just got attacked in the alley and am in know way a mused not one little bit." Kaoru said pissed that he would play this stupid of a joke on her, she was almost to the point of tears when non-other then Kenshin walked out from a bit father down the alleyway.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, "What the hell first Sano then Kenshin, what the hell is going on and what are they wearing, and What is up with Kenshin's eyes' Kaoru sighed an d sat down right where she stood and shouted at them, "That's it I'm done you when just stop with is act its giving me a migraine!" Kenshin and Sano looked at each other and at Kaoru braking down right in front of them, and what act?  
  
Kenshin walked over to where Karou sat on the ground, he extended his hand and said ,"Miss Kaoru neither of us are putting on any sort of act. " Kenshin said smiling pulling her of the ground. Kaoru looked at Kenshin and used her hand to trace his cross-shaped scar. Kenshin looked a little shocked at Kaoru. Kaoru looked into Kenshin's eyes. Kaoru took a step back away from Kenshin and looked at him in utter confusion and shook her head. "Who are you?"  
  
Kenshin looked very confused as he looked to see what Kaoru was getting at. "I know who he is," said a cool voice as the person behind the voice appeared from another corner of the alleyway. Kaoru about fainted, "Kenshin!?" Kaoru stumbled backwards a little before regaining her balance m the shock of seeing two Kenshin's. Kenshin looked at the other him standing before him, he had blue green eyes that where narrow and no cross shape scare on his cheek, he also appeared younger.  
  
Then it hit Kenshin that look was one of his Battousi modes. Kenshin returned the gaze of the purple eyed Kenshin answering what he had first said, "He is Kenshin Himura, 1864 Kenshin Himura." Kaoru took a deep breath and turned to Sano. S that means your not are Sano either" She said turning to face her Kenshin. Kenshin nodded I'm afraid somehow we got mixed up in some sort of trans-Dimensional-portal or something. Kaoru smiled and opened her mouth to say something but instead found her self unable to speak and just sat down.  
  
Her Kenshin walked over leaned down next her , "we really can't think too much on it since it looks like some more people got sent here besides us." Kenshin said with a smile and a wink. Kaoru looked at him then it hit her she stood and screamed mentally, 'Aoshi' Kaoru turned and mentally scolded herself. Before could move though a slight gasp was heard as behind Sano had appeared Karou Kamiya and Yahiko.  
  
=D Hope you liked it I'm open to suggestions and I promise the next Chappie well be up very soon. 


	5. Fight with Reality

_Lastwolfofheart_

**Chapter 5 – Fight with Reality**

Disclaimer- I do not own RK

Kaoru looked over to the new comers, "Of course like things couldn't get any more complicated…" Both Kenshin's said at the same time, "I think we should go somewhere and work this out." Everyone looked surprised and Kaoru was a shade paler from walking up on everyone and Yahiko had his mouth hanging open.

Kaoru shook her head, "Maybe we should get the names striaght?" Everyone seemed to agree. She turned to Kaoru, "I'm supposing your Kaoru too?" Kaoru nodded, "All right then you stick with Kaoru and I'll use Kao." The future Kao said. She turned to the two Kenshin's. Modern Kenshin spoke up first, "I'll go by Shinta, and he can go by Kenshin.

They looked around and Kao looked at Sano, "Sano since I'm almost positive that there we'll be an alternate you, you stick with Sano and he can stick with Sanosuke. Sano nodded. Yahiko was just glad he didn't have to change his name. "I think we should all head back to the dojo and try to prevent farther confusion." Kenshin murmured.

::::::Monkeys!

( ---

Aoshi looked around from the alleyway. He wasn't there a minute ago. Aoshi looked around, "Interesting…" Aoshi said walking out of the Alley. Misao was humming as she walked down the street. She was supposed to meet Himura an hour ago. She got bored and decided to walk to the dojo.

Aoshi stopped to see if his cell phone would work. "Service Restricted…" Aoshi looked around. There was no way he could be in Tokyo it just wasn't possible. If he was he would have had to have been in the Meiji Era or Edo. He looked up to see Misao humming as she walked right past him.

Misao stopped and looked over. "Lord Aoshi? What are you doing here I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow!" Aoshi examined Misao she looked different. She had been over plenty of times before to visit his sister but something was off. Aoshi looked over to her, " Misao where are you headed?" "Over to see Kenshin and Kaoru, where else?" Misao replied to Aoshi looking at him confused.

Aoshi's eyes flicked at the thought of Kenshin with Kaoru, He hated the idea. "Misao do you mind if I walk with you?" Aoshi asked with the intention of finding Kaoru and leaving. Misao smiled, "sure come on they where supposed to meet me a while ago but I guess something came up."

Kaoru looked everyone over. She sighed, well this couldn't get any more complicated. Then Kaoru remembered Misao, "Kenshin we completely forgot about Misao!" Kaoru said jumping from her seat. "No need to worry about me I'm right here!" Misao said happily as she walked through the gates of the dojo.

Misao looked up and saw two Kenshin's and two Kaoru's and about fell over. Kaoru looked over, "Oh by the way Misao we haven't introduced you to, well are future counterparts have we?" Kaoru said with a huge sweat drop. Misao looked around again now knowing she wasn't dreaming.

Aoshi walked up behind her, "That explains the cell phone…" Aoshi said mostly to himself. Kao heard him and knew that it had to be her one and only ass of a brother.

Kao jumped up and ran over to her older brother giving him a huge hug, this greatly confused Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, Misao, and Yahiko.

Kao smiled, "We've all been using different names so as not to confuse each other, like she's Kaoru and I'm just using Kao and that's Kenshin and that's Shinta now." Kao looked up to see if her brother was catching on. He nodded to confirm he understood.

::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::u::U::U::

Meanwhile…

Sanosuke rubbed his head, 'where the heck are we?' He thought as Misao and him examined there suronnings.

**Chi- I am terribly sorry for not updating but I just recently got a computer know I will be able to finish this! Ok I will get this done then work on Memories from the past. Gomen-ne! This was unavoidable. Again SO sorry please forgive me!**


	6. Tanuki Thief and the Rabid Tanuki

**_Forgive me for not writing in such a longtime but I had to get a few things in order. Anyway thank you for your patience…._**

**_Disclaimer I do not own Rk or the song Kao sings…_**

**Chapter 6: Tanuki Thief and the Rabid Tanuki!**

Kao was hugging Aoshi like mad when the thought occurred to her that she hadn't explained that he was her brother since obviously Kaoru wasn't sister with Aoshi in this time, if there was one. Misoa looked at Kao and her eyes where horribly wide. And Yahiko looked a shade paler. Kao let go and rubbed the back of her head. "Ah, I guess I should introduce him shouldn't eye?" Misoa murmured "I don't think I ever been more confused in my life and don't think I want to know…"

"Alright, let me guess, Misoa right?" Misoa nodded. "Ok I'm Kao and that's Shinta and it seems that you already know Aoshi but let me introduce you to him again since this is a totally different Aoshi." Kaoru and Yahiko nodded. Misoa just looked even more confused. Kao sighed she was tiered of explaining things.

Shinta interpreted, "You see we aren't from around here, as a matter of fact we aren't even from this time, and we are, I guess, your reincarnations…in a way." Misoa nodded and Kao clapped her hands together, "Right! So again, that's Kenshin(Shinta) Himura , I'm Kaoru (Kao) Shinomore, and…" Misoa and looked at her like she was crazy, "Shinomore… you don't mean to tell me that your…"Kao finished "Brother and Sister so this is obviously Aoshi Shinomore."

Misoa looked satisfied with the answer and smiled "will then that explains everything! This is an interesting change in events!" Kenshin thought for a moment then spoke up, " That's right Aoshi, or the other Aoshi is coming tomorrow!" Kaoru and Yahiko both sweat dropped and looked at each other, "I've never been more confused…" Kaoru answered" Yahiko nodded and looked at Sano.

"You follow any of this Rooster?" Sano looked serious for a moment then sweat dropped and replied "Not a word." Yahiko and Kaoru just hit the ground. Kenshin looked around and noticed the tension between Aoshi and Shinta and decided to it my be healthy to break it before it escaladed into something far worse. He could since the two kis holding back waiting.

"How about we work out some sleeping arrangements!" Kenshin said trying to get the two from starting a fight. Kao noticed the there Ki's being held back but rising slowly and she knew exactly why. Simple her and she was just plan tiered of it she was up to her head and drowning with stress right now and she defiantly didn't need this to add on to it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUR GUYS PROBLEM! " Kao burst out as they looked at her remembering that they weren't the only two people there. Aoshi opened his mouth to speak which surprised Kao a little that she was a little stunned but recovered before he could start. "Save it!" Kao said stalking off.

"Leave her." Aoshi said walking towards the porch he felt rather foolish that he let himself forget that his sister could sense Ki's and from his and Shinta's he thought she might be catching on. He really hoped not he didn't want her to find out. Not like he did.

Shinta stopped and looked at Kenshin, he sighed , and "Sleep actually sounds nice right about now."

Kao ran there the streets of Tokyo not having the faintest idea where she was. Kao continued running threw the many alleyways of Tokyo until she was out a breath and out of the streets. Kao looked at her surroundings ,"This looks familiar, but the river…it should be close." Kao listened to see if she could find running water, she heard a soft dropping and decided to give it a go.

Sure enough Kao found the river and sat down on the bank she noticed that there was a forest on the other side of the river. That wasn't there in her time. Kao sighed and closed her eyes as she leaned back to try and clear her head. All she could think of was a song that kept repeating in her head…

"**_Why, why like today, something in here's not right to day,_**

_**why am I so up tight to day paranormal's all I got left,**_

_**I don't no what stressed me first**_

_**, how the pressure was spent,**_

_**but I know just what it feels like to have a voice in the back of my head; **_

**_Like the face that I hold inside,_**

_**a face that awaits when I close my eyes**_

_**Face that watches every time I lie**_

**_Face that laughs every time I fall _**

'_IT WATCHES EVERYTHING**'**_

**_so I know now when its time to sink or swim _**

_**the face inside is hearing me right underneath my skin…**_

**_Its like Im paranoid looking over my back_**

_**it like a whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**its like I can't stop what im hearin within**_

_**its like the face is inside is right beneath my skin,**_

_**I know I got a face in me**_

_**it points out all the mistakes in me**_

_**you got a face on the inside too **_

**_your paranoia probably worse_**

_**I don't know what set me of first but**_

**_I know what I can't stand_**

_**everyone acts on the matter that I can't add up to**_

_**what you can but everybody has a face that they hold inside**_

**_a face that watches every time they lie_**

**_face that laughs every time they fall._**

'_IT WATCHES EVERYTHING**' **_

_**so I know now when its time to sink or swim**_

_**the face inside is watching me too right inside skin**_

**_Its like Im paranoid looking over my back_**

_**it like a whirlwind inside of my head**_

_**its like I can't stop what im hearin within**_

_**its like the face is inside is right beneath my skin,**_

**_Its like Im paranoid looking over my back_**

**_its like a whirlwind inside of my head_**

_**its like I can't stop what im hearin within**_

**_its like the face is inside is right beneath my skin,_**

_**the face inside is right beneath your skin**_

**_the face inside is right beneath your skin _**

_**the face inside is right beneath your skin**_

_**while time goes by I feel the light betraying**_

_**because time goes by I feel the light betraying **_

**_Its like Im paranoid looking over my back_**

**_its like a whirlwind inside of my head_**

**_its like I can't stop what im hearin within _**

_**its like I can't stop what im hearin within**_

**_its like I can't stop what im hearin within_**

**_its like the face is inside is right beneath my skin"_**

Kao brought her hands up and slammed them against the grassy ground beneath her she was sick and tired of being left in the dark. Her parents had died when she was very young and because of a legend…"Why can't I wake up from this dream, now I see the truth… I don't like it but its real, now im trapped in this memory…"

Kao sat up " The sound of your voice… I see you every time I close my eyes…no matter how far I go I can't wait to see tomorrow. I only wish it was with you. I never told any one this but its been building up, I even see you when I close my eyes…You loved the way they looked at you…my life my pride is broken…I want someone to hurt like me…you loved the way I said I loved you. You'd like to think your never wrong…They put your name to shame, you lived what you learned. I want to share what I've been threw…'

:How about you share with me then?" Kaoru spoke sweetly as she sat next to Kao. " Fear is how I live confusing what is real. There's something inside me that pulls inside the surface. I don't know what its but it pulls inside my heart. I lost my parents to a legend a long time ago but lately I can't stop seeing my mothers face or hearing her voice… If I just knew what she was trying to tell me what my memories of her are her for…"

"This lack of self control, I fear is never ending. I feel so insecure…" Kao said sitting while pulling her knees to her. "Its haunting isn't it, are past… the wounds never really heal. Its easy to confuse what's real and what we want. But we can't let that stop us from living to are fullest." Kaoru whispered looking into the stars teary eyed.

"Under the sky of dusk… they point the finger of accusation… I want to know the answers, no more lies. I want to run away, I want to shut the door and open up my eyes. Im going to run away and open up my mind and my eyes. I never want to say goodbye but when I do my heart will hurt till the point where I can't bear it…What do I do, do I hide my pride do I trust no one and live in loneliness. I trust no one. I can't hold on…if I turn my back im defenseless and to go blindly seems senseless. I ask why?" Kao was in tears, even though she was doing the best not to cry " I've lost so much, Im still afraid even though the truth be told there is nothing for me to fear.

" I won't let you run Kao, you can't you have got to stay… you can't abandoned everything!" Kaoru exclaimed in tears. "I wonder why sometimes… why they where taken. It didn't matter no matter how I tried I couldn't do anything to stop my parents…but in the end it didn't even matter. Keep that in mind, that nothing goes according to plan, no matter how much you try. It will always be different. Ive put my trust in you…pushed as far as I could go I tried so hard pushed as far as I could go but in the end it didn't even matter…"Kaoru was a mess and so was Kao they where both crying there eyes out. The conversation wasn't with each other it was there mother.

Kao couldn't take it she walked over to the stream and splashed water on her face., "Kaoru please do me a favor…" Kaoru looked up "Whatever it is Ill do it… you just have to come back." "Fight me please!" Kao was practically begged her. Kaoru stood up " Fine that sounds good to me, I want to see what you got!" Kaoru said wiping her eyes off with her kimono sleeve.

Kao took a fighting position as Kaoru pulled out a bokken from seemingly no where. "Are you ready, or what?" Kao smiled flipping out a pair of fans. I'm ready when you are. Kaoru smiled and ran forward swiftly and brought her bokken down to where Kao had just been standing but instead hit dirt. Kao dodged to her feet flipping her fans open and jumping in the air in a high jump kick, Kaoru turning just in time to block. Kao smiled as she landed gracefully turning the first attack into a low kick as Kaoru barley dodged it.

Kaoru jumped to the left to the right dodging Kao's punches. Kao was having fun , she was a lot stronger and faster than this but this was fun. Kaoru could tell she was holding back so jumping back putting a few feet between the two of them decided to step it up. Kaoru yelled "KAMIYA KASSHIN RYU!" hitting the ground with a surge of energy as the attack was sent hurtling at Kao.

Kao jumped surprised Kaoru held that much power especially with that wooden sword. She was extremely impressed as she did multiple back flips to avoid the attack landing on a bridge that was set up off the river about 20 feet. Kaoru ran to where the bridge stood watching in awe as Kao graceful landed on the bridge awaiting her.

Kaoru didn't know wither to be insulted or thankful. Kao posed her self in a fighting position making her fans spread out revealing two sliver dragons on a pair of dark blue fans. Kaoru charged as Kao blocked with one fan and attacked with the other ripping Kaoru's kimono and earning her a slight scratch on her stomach, Kaoru knew she could have been killed if this was serious. She pushed forward knocking Kao over and against the rail as she watched her flip over it falling.

Kaoru screamed and grabbed for her hand but to no avail. When as Kao felt herself fall a bright light consumed her as everything around her disappeared into a bright light as Kaoru watched in fascination and horror as Kao completely disappeared. She turned crying close to hysteria as she ran for the dojo.

'Somebody anybody help' Kaoru thought desperately as she bumped into something hard. Instantly she was caught. Karou felt herself shying away as the stranger held onto her. Kaoru tried to say something but she couldn't as she felt her self slip from consciousness as she felt herself lifted onto the persons shoulder then passing out completely.

Aoshi and Shinta sat in uncomfortable silence as everyone around them shifted uneasily. Shinta was on his last nerve as was Aoshi, nether willing to break or giving just yet. Sanosuke was about to go completely nuts sitting there, he couldn't take it anymore standing up and heading for the door he opened it to leave but not before saying, "If you to are going to sit here all night and mope then that's up to you but I'm going to look for the girls the have been gone for way to long."

Misoa stood up following Sanosuke example as everyone else stood to follow all except Shinta and Aoshi. Sanosuke snorted at there ignorance and walked off others following close behind happy to get out of the room.. Aoshi shifted as Shinta did to finally being alone. Aoshi was first to speak which was a little strange but none the less he did, "Tell me, Battousi what is your relation ship with my sister?"

Shinta smirked as he thought on what to say , 'how do I view Kao?' he thought to himself. He instantly regretted thinking of her as he felt a pain is heart. He wasn't supposed to love her he was supposed to kill her. He was supposed to be unattached. But then again he hadn't had mush time alone with the girl and instantly he wished he had more time with her.

Shinta knew that Aoshi was legend to have no weakness as he was but he knew better than that he knew Kaoru was his and Aoshi's true weakness. He hated him self for thinking of Kao as a weakness. Aoshi noticed Shinta pausing to think about it and tried to read his expressions but just got a completely blank face.

BREAK TIME **this story will continue in the next chapter…**

**Go get yourself a drink or something I will be finishing this fight in part two this was meant to be like 7 pages long but it need to stop since this kid two years younger than me kept harassing my best friend and made her upset and she's younger than me and the kid has been pushing me so I slapped the dumb F!!k!!!!! And know his sister whose three years older than me wants to quote 'Kick my sorry a!s' unquote. I could care less its none of her concern so after I'll have plenty of time to write. I would have gotten this all u sooner but I haven't had a computer… Excuse all the bad language…gomen ne… **


	7. Rave’s Yuffie

_Lastwolfofheart_

**Chapter 7- Rave's Yuffie**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Kenshin-gumi**

Kao woke up groggy and sore as she lay on the river bed. She opened her eyes and peered at the night sky over head. She groaned as she got up and looked at her surroundings she let out a small gasp when she saw the strip mall occupying the other side of the river Kao nearly doubled over it was too good to be true.

Kao stood up a little sore from dodging Kaoru's attacks and began to running towards where her home should be if this was really the present. Kao was panting by the time she got to the front gates of her house. She looked to the guard who was sleeping and snorted. She didn't wake him to open the gate she just jumped over it.

Landing on the other side she ran towards the house she had to get a few things she had a vague idea of what was going on but her worries where lingering on Kaoru, before she lost the ability to sense Kaoru threw the time portal she felt a strong presence it screamed evil she wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Kao walked into the house and was immediately greeted by the servants that worked there. Kao walked past them with a nod she walked to the last of them, a small older women, in her days she was one of the strongest ninja's in the world and also Kao's mentor. Kao walked to her unflinching, "I'll be leaving in an hour have everything prepared, its level 4 and may escalate higher if not stopped."

The old women's smiling face instantly hardened into a serious worrying frown as she nodded and left to get Kao's things. Kao continued into the library where she knew the all too helpful Hanya was. He liked to linger in the library reading the long forgotten books.

"Lady Kaoru you're back but what of Lord Aoshi we haven't seen ether of you for quite a while, where you on a mission?" Hanya said not looking up from the book he was reading. "Hanya I can't say now but I need you to answer something before I decide on a way of action."

Hanya looked up so that his mask he wore was looking at Kao, You could not see his eyes threw the mask but Kaoru felt him give her his attention. "The man who killed my parents was Battousi was he not?" Hanya paused at the question but nodded in sad reply,"Yes, but he died a long time ago, or at least that's the rumor in the under ground…"

Kao smiled, it was a more of a grimace, "He's very much alive, in fact I think I found out his newest assignment…" Hanya looked at her as if she had grown a second head, everyone in the Oniwaban group wanted battousi's head but were never able to get information enough to track him, yet recently Aoshi had been confining himself to his room in search of answers when the day of his disappearance he had left before dawn on some sort of lead.

Kao turned, "I'll be back soon Hanya, I have to help out a friend and have some business to settle with a certain Mr. Battousi." Before hanya could say anything Kao turned and left to her room, 'Shinta…' was the words that came to mind for Kao as she stepped into her room picking up her ninja outfit strapping on various weapons and pulling on her black and sage trench coat walking to the mirror.

Kao sat down pulling her hair back into a high pony tail letting her hair cascade her face as they curled slightly. She looked into the mirror and put her emotional face mask on and placed a pair of red tinted glasses on stepping out of her room and arriving in the main entrance the old woman along with Hanya and a few others standing in the shadows.

Hanya and the women bowed in respect, there was no doubt in anybody's mind Kao would be victorious.

Shinta, Kenshin, Aoshi, Sano, Sanosuke, Misoa, Misoa, Yahiko and Kaoru all awoke to find themselves in a large ballroom tied to chairs facing the middle of the room. Shinta tugged at his ties trying to remember how he got there. He sat for a moment recalling the conversation he had been holding with Aoshi, before he could really answer his question the room had filled with smoke and before either of them could react they both passed out.

He grimaced, he passed out, he hated thinking or even admitting he would do something as trivial as passing out. He was snapped out of his stupor when he heard laughing in the middle of the room hidden in the shadows. A women in a white mini skirt with a purple lining on it with a matching sleeveless shirt stood in the middle of the room with a gun in her belt.

Everyone was looking at her as she smiled, "Well then seems where missing someone, we can't start tell all are guests are present." The women ran her hands threw her hair and chuckled lightly brushing her hand threw her pink shoulder length hair smiling with an evil glint in her eye.

"I find it very interesting that the future met the past, tell me what you think of each other, wait don't tell me, I don't want to know I like to guess." The women turned to Kaoru and smiled. "Your fight was interesting darling, you and Kao had quite the fight it was very impressive, I bet Kenshin didn't know you could fight like that." Kaoru stared into the women's eyes.

Kenshin and the others looked at Kaoru then the women. The women giggled lightly, "I hadn't realized how much you had perfected Duo Re Ken until know that was quite the show. And your darling little reincarnation, double fans. I believe she is a ninja, am I correct?" The women smiled, "There is something about your reincarnate that I can not figure out, I know her from somewhere that is also the reason we can not start without her."

Aoshi mentally flinched, 'She won't go near Kao or I'll personally skin her alive.' Shinta was having similar thoughts. The women turned and started to walk around the group examining them. She stopped at Yahiko and ruffled his hair, "Tell me kid how you fit in with them." Yahiko snorted back a laugh, "Like I'd tell an ugly old hag like you!"

The women's eye visibly twitched. "Why you little…" The women started, "Why don't you leave him alone and pick on someone your own size." Every ones head shot up as they spotted Kao standing at the door. They wouldn't have recognized her except for the fact it was her voice. Also her aura was changed but still had the same lingering spirit energy.

The women turned around and she smiled, "That is where I recognized you from, you are the great Ninja Yuffie" (a/n: kingdom hearts) the women laughed well then we can get this started know!" The women twirled and the ropes came of the group but they had no weapons and weren't sure of the women's intentions so they watched.

Kao shifted her foot slightly and disappeared. She reappeared just as the women with the pink hair drew her gun and shot. A long chain shot out of it as Kao dodged it she hadn't thought it would come back but that is exactly what it did. It twirled around as Kao pulled out a fan a reflected it as it kept coming at her. She hit it dodging it over and over as it continued to move. Misoa was about to help when Aoshi stopped her, "The Chain follows movement you make a move and it will be after you and I don't think any on can dodge that long."

Misoa was about to protest when music seemed to blare out of no where. Aoshi, Shinta, Kenshin, Sano, Sanosuke and Yahiko just started dancing out f no were. They all cursed under there breath as they tried to stop but failed all they could do was dance as the two Misoa's stared. They turned to see if the chain had been attracted to them but seemed the women was able to control it some what so that it was only attacking Kao. Kao was almost laughing at the dancing boys except she was a little low on humor and not growing happier by dodging the chain. She wanted Shinta and nothing was going to stop her from what she wanted.

**Thank you for reading I will try and post more, I am sorry this will get better I just fell rushed to write these chapters. Sorry!**


End file.
